How Dumbledore Destroyed the Wizarding World
by dreamjanus
Summary: This is an ANTI forced bonding story. Harry attempts to leave the Wizarding World for the summer after his 4th year. Instead Dumbledore forces him to bond with Snape. Rape, abuse, mental anguish, and character death. Very Dark Fic. ONE SHOT


"_**How Dumbledore destroyed the Wizarding World"**_

_Disclaimer:__ J.K Rawlings owns the characters and would never acknowledge what I am about to do with them._

_**A/N: **__The majority of forced bond fan fictions are created by women/girls who seems to revel in Harry getting raped under the heading of having to submit because of the bond and then for some strange reason ends up falling in love with their rapist/bond mate/husband_**, ****_that is actually called Stockholm Syndrome._**_ Ladies lets think about it for a moment, regardless of the legalities, when you are forced sexually it is __**RAPE**__. Would you want that to happen to you? I don't think so…_

_Just so you know, this is a 'what I would do if it happened to me' story…_

_**Warning:**__ This story is about Non-consensual sex between a man and a teenager, rape, abuse, mental anguish, and character death._

_**Harry's Plan**_

The end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came with an understanding and a plan for Harry. He understood now that he was expected by the Wizarding World to fight Voldemort and either kill him or for Harry to die trying. His plan was to get some training in martial arts at least since he could not use magic in the summers and the best place to do that was in the muggle world.

Harry kept silent about his plan and waited until the Hogwart's Express arrived in London to put the plan into action. Without looking back at his friends or toward the barrier between platform 9 ¾ and Muggle King's Cross Station, Harry walked to the platforms floo and softly called out "Leaky Cauldron", a moment later disappearing in the green flames.

Unknown to Harry he was being watched by three people and they reported his actions to Headmaster Dumbledore. He was informed that Harry had used the Floo instead of returning to his relatives after leaving the train.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, shakily stepping out of the fireplace and silently headed into Diagon Alley, directly toward Gringotts Bank. Within minutes of his arrival his was speaking with the Goblin manager of his family's vaults. Harry was angry and his plan began to change. The reason was that he had not known about his family vault, thinking that he only had his trust vault. With gleam in his eyes, Harry had all his family's gold with the exception of his trust vault transferred to a muggle bank that worked with Gringotts. With the help of the goblins, he then crafted an Iron clad Will that left all his money to magical and muggle charities. He then withdrew 1,000 galleons and 500 muggle pounds. He still planned on getting training and needed the money.

After he completed his banking needs, Harry headed for the main entrance of Gringotts with the plan to return to Privet Drive for the night and then disappear forever. It was at the moment he exited Gringotts that his plan fell apart.

_**The Traitors **_

Almost immediately after Harry disappeared into the floo system, Hermione, Ron and Ginny rushed to it and with a simple flick of Floo Powder, Hermione breathed "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." All three of the teenagers were nervous, it was their job to spy on Harry during the school year and make sure that he arrived at the station and was picked up by his relatives in the summer.

"Headmaster?" Hermione called timidly.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office talking with Severus Snape when the floo connected and they heard Hermione's voice.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry took the floo instead of going through the barrier." Hermione reported.

"Thank you for reporting it so quickly." Dumbledore said with frown. He then closed the floo, cutting the connection.

Snape snarled silently and scathingly said, "The brat is going to run."

"Yes unfortunately I tend to agree with you on that," Dumbledore said with a frown. "We must find him and then find a way to permanently bind him to the Wizard World." He then fell silent as he began to stroke his long beard in thought.

"Other than making him a prisoner," Snape began, "There is little we can do to bind him permantly."

"True," Dumbledore agreed, "and unfortunately we cannot use potions or any will bending spells to change his mind." He continued. "For him to be able to fight Tom properly, he must be free of all forms of mental coercion."

Snape then smirked as he had an idea. "You are the boy's magical guardian, are you not?"

Dumbledore nodded silently, still in deep thought.

"You can force him into a '_vinculum matrimonium'_ as his guardian" Snape said with lopsided almost evil smile.

"Yes, but the boy could still hide from it." Dumbledore said in agreement with Snape's idea. "Plus who would we get to bond the boy with?"

"I am willing to bond with the boy," Snape said with a predatory gleam. "We would need to take his wand and bind him with restrictive cuffs, at least for a while."

"Agreed," Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eye. "We could allow him access to his wand for training and possibly classes and limit him to the grounds of Hogwarts, until he accepts that it is for the Greater Good."

With that fully agreed upon the men stood and began flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

_**The Capture**_

Dumbledore and Snape arrived in Diagon Alley minutes before Harry emerged from Gringotts. They both knew that he was be heading there as soon as possible, so they took up positions to wait for Harry to either arrive in the alley or leave the bank. Neither was surprised when they saw Harry exit the bank, looking around the alley to see if anyone was looking for him.

When Harry felt it was safe he hurried down the alley toward the Leaky Cauldron archway. He passed Dumbledore and Snape without noticing the men. It was only when he was struck by twin stunners that he had even the hint that something was wrong and even then as he registered the problem he was pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness.

At first the occupants of the alley were scared there was some kind of attack, but the sight of Dumbledore rushing to the prone boy's body persuaded them that they had nothing to worry about. They did not even take the time to notice that the prone form was The-Boy-Lived.

With a silent flick of his wand, Dumbledore created a portkey from a small rock. Making sure that Harry's hand was touching the rock, He and Snape disappeared with Harry's unconscious body.

An hour later, a very confused Harry woke up. He immediately recognized that he was in the Headmaster's office, lying on what appeared to be a transfigured fainting couch. 'Bloody Hell!' He thought. It was then that he noticed that he was wearing a thick metal band on each wrist. "What the…!" He exclaimed.

"Oh good, your awake Harry." Harry heard Dumbledore say with apparent mirth.

"What is going on?" Harry asked also seeing Snape was in the office. "What are these things?" He then asked, his voice cracking with fear as he attempted to pull the bands off his wrists. "Get these off!" He finally demanded.

"Calm your immediately," Dumbledore demanded in a cold no nonsense voice. "I am very disappointed in you Harry." He then paused and added, "I have much to explain to you."

Harry glared at the old man, he figured whatever Dumbledore was going to say was not going to be good for him.

"As you may or may not know," Dumbledore began. "I have been designated your magical guardian."

The pit of Harry's stomach felt like a boulder of ice had taken up residence. This was not going to be good at all, Harry knew.

"Since you apparently have chosen to disobey my orders about remaining with your muggle relatives, I have decided that other more permanent arrangements must be made." Dumbledore continued. "After much thought I have decided that for the Greater Good and your personal protection you will be put in a '_vinculum matrimonium'_ as soon as possible."

Dumbledore then paused, looking at Harry's face to see if the boy understood what that meant. When he noticed a confused look he continued, "'_vinculum matrimonium'_ is a bond," He then paused dramatically and finished. "It is a bond of marriage."

Marriage?" Harry asked giving voice to his fear.

"A marriage that will bond you to another person for the remainder of your life." Dumbledore responded airily.

"NO!" Harry bellowed, "I refuse!"

"Since you are a minor, you have no say in the matter," Dumbledore said with a cold fury. "You will be bonded, by the end of the day and that is the end of that. It is for the Greater Good"

The look on Harry's face was enough for Dumbledore to know what Harry was thinking. "The bands you are wearing are known as Vassal Binds." He explained. "They are restrictive cuffs that bind you to only the location that I and later your husband agree to."

"Presently they are set to only allow you open access to Hogwarts and the grounds" Dumbledore continued. "As you learn to accept your new life, the locations can be increased. When you fully accept it, they can be removed completely."

"A few words of advice, the bands will hurt you badly if you attempt to go beyond the limits that are set for you." He then added, "They will also hurt you if you attempt to hurt myself or your future husband in anyway."

Harry now was livid and began searching his pockets for his wand. A nasty chuckle came from Dumbledore. "Your wand has been taken from you and will remain where it is at unless you are training, in class or prove that you can be trusted with it." What Harry did not know was that his wand had been taken by Severus and was placed in a warded and locked box in the potion masters rooms.

"Who am I to become a slave of then?" Harry asked sarcastically.

For the first since Harry woke up, Snape spoke saying, "You are to be bonded to me."

Dumbledore continued not allowing Harry time to respond. "After you have spent a week with your new husband on your honeymoon, we will begin training you to eventually destroy Voldemort."

The only response from the now livid Harry was a soft, "I refuse, you cannot make me and I quit."

Dumbledore chuckled sarcastically and responded, "We shall see."

_**The Bonding and Honeymoon**_

Harry was forcefully taken to the Great Hall where the Bonding ceremony was to take place. Over the next three hours Harry pointedly ignored both Dumbledore and Snape as they made preparations for the quick bonding ceremony. It was during this time that Harry found out about Hermione, Ron and Ginny's actions. He was informed that a witch from the ministry would be officiating the ceremony. Dumbledore would not being doing it himself since he was acting as Harry's guardian and they knew Harry would actively refuse to participate. Professor McGonagall and Filch were to act as witnesses.

Finally the preparations were complete; Dumbledore and Snape both were wearing fine formal robes. Dumbledore's robes were periwinkle blue with a light gold piping. Snape's were black Acromantula silk, with white panels. After ten minutes of Harry ignoring Dumbledore's demands for him to dress in the robes that Severus had selected for him, Harry found himself with a leg-locker curse and being forced to stand. Dumbledore then waved his wand over Harry dressing him in a white robe that was the exact opposite of Snape's. Harry would later learn that the color scheme was traditional.

The ritual apparently was the shortened version since the witch from the ministry stumbled over several parts, where it appeared she was attempting to add additional parts. When it came to the point of asking for the 'I Do's' Harry refused by saying "Hell no, I refuse to participate in this legalized excuse for making me a prisoner to a pedophilic rapist!"

This outburst shocked the ministry witch and Professor McGonagall, but before either could respond Dumbledore spoke, "As Harry James Potter's duly recognized magical guardian I accept this binding, for him," totally ignoring the truth that Harry had revealed.

With a wave of her wand the ministry witch finalized the bond that forever changed the lives of all the witches and wizards of Britain. A simple silver band appeared on Harry's and Severus' left ring fingers. In Harry's mind that simple ring was more of a slave bond than even the bracelets on his wrists. Severus then forcefully kissed Harry on the mouth further sealing the bond. It was obvious that the potions professor was enjoying the kiss; Harry on the other hand was trying not to vomit.

After the longest attempt not to vomit, Harry is released from a kiss that he not only would call not only nauseating but dry and generally disgusting. In the brief moment of freedom, champagne flutes are handed to both Severus and Harry. Harry immediately drains it, knowing full well that it probably is spiked with either a calming draught, lust potion or something else that will make him more compliant to the rape that would follow shortly. Within minutes Harry was mentally out of it, he did not realize that Severus was leading him to the potion masters rooms.

Twenty minutes later, Snape had Harry on his stomach with his hands bound by rope, not only together but above his head, attached to the headboard of his bed. Severus did not normally like bound bed partners, but he knew even with the potion, Harry would attempt to fight him.

Harry screamed as the cruel man penetrated his now formally virgin ass. Even though Snape had used liberal amounts of lubrication potions and spells, the unaccustomed flesh was resistant and was now torn violently. Severus was enjoying himself and even made half-hearted attempts to give some small amount of pleasure to the boy below him. It was all for naught as Harry had passed out from the pain and in an attempt to flee his rape, Snape never noticed that the boy was unconscious.

The next morning Harry awoke to find himself released from his rope bonds. He also found that Snape had an arm over his prone and pain filled body. He moved slowly in an attempt to not only not wake up the older man, but to save himself from additional pain. Once he was free from the confines of the bed, Harry fled to the bathroom and proceeded to violently throw up for several minutes. In those minutes, two things became clear to him, throwing up each morning would become the norm in his life and he had to find a way to free himself, regardless of the type of freedom he found.

_**Week One**_

For the last week, Harry had been forced to remain in Snape's quarters. He refused to call them _their _quarters even with multiple reminders, requests and even threats to do so. He was only freely allowed in the common room, small kitchenette, bedroom and bathroom. He was also allowed into the small personal library, only when Snape felt like it and was present to oversee what books he was reading. He was not allowed into Snape's office or personal potions lab.

Harry was required to take all meal with Severus in their common room, even if he had no desire to eat. He had not been allowed out of the room at all. He also learned that Snape required sex each morning, each night and at least once each afternoon on the weekends. Harry never responded to the attempts Snape made to make the younger man's body respond in a sexual manner. It was becoming amusing to him as the older man grew more and more irritated and frustrated at the lack of any response other than screams, tears and vomiting afterward.

By Saturday evening Harry had a plan of action to get his freedom from this hell. The plan was basically an either or situation where he would attempt one thing and if that failed he would make the other work regardless. Sunday night before bed he was given a parchment with a schedule on it.

_**Training**_

_Mondays_

DADA – Severus 10am -12pm

Charms – Flitwick 2pm – 4pm

_Tuesdays_

Transfiguration – McGonagall 10am – 12pm

Potions – Severus 2pm – 4pm

_Wednesdays_

Dueling – Mad Eye and Flitwick 10am – 12pm

Battle Magic – Dumbledore 2pm – 4pm

_Thursdays_

Potions – Severus 10am – 12pm

Charms – Flitwick 2pm – 4pm

_Fridays_

DADA – Severus 10am – 12pm

Transfiguration – McGonagall 2pm – 4pm

_Saturdays _

Dueling – Mad Eye 10am – 12pm

_Sundays_

Battle Magic – Dumbledore 10am – 12pm

Harry noted that almost every day he had Severus as an instructor and that the classes were divided in such a way that Severus could rape him either before or after lunch, if he chose to do so. Harry made up his mind that he would passively resist them, simply by refusing to touch his own wand in any of the classes.

_**Week Two**_

The Monday of the second week of Harry's slavery began as everyday previous had, with Harry crying and screaming as Snape forcefully took his body. It was only a brief surprise when Harry was kissed during the torture. Harry allowed his mind a brief moment of clarity as he understood that it was a way that his _**capture**_ hoped to alter Harry's beliefs on his captivity. It was a resolute Harry that refused to allow his mind to change. He was a prisoner, he was a prisoner to a pedophile rapist, he was a prisoner to a pedophile rapist, and no one seemed to give a damn about it.

Fifteen minutes before he was expected to be a classroom with Severus training in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus finally allowed Harry up to flee into the bathroom. The older man was frustrated that nothing he did so far made the boy respond to him in sexual way. The screaming had given him a headache and the crying grated his nerves. When he heard Harry throwing up in the bathroom, Snape became resolute, 'That boy will accept his life, if it is the last thing I do.' He demanded to himself.

At exactly 10 o'clock Harry was shown into the classroom that would be used for all of his training classes. Severus attempted to hand Harry his wand and was shocked with the boy did not even attempt to take it. He was further shocked and angered when his demand of, "Take your wand Potter" was ignored.

For the next fifteen minutes a silent Harry continued to refuse to take his wand, even when threatened with punishment. Finally Severus decided to take a more theory based approach.

"Sit down at the desk." The sour man demanded.

Harry complied. He noticed that his wand was placed on the next desk to his right and he was handed a book.

"Read chapters six and seven." Snape demanded.

Harry took the book and began to read, not at the demanded chapters but instead he began with the first chapter. Snape watched the defiant boy, he was angry because the boy had refused to take his wand, effectively weakening the bond between it and him. He was further incensed that the boy refused to read the given chapters. He was only slight mollified that Harry was reading at all. Harry was a natural at Defense and it would be a shame for the light to lose such a…gift.

What Snape did not realize was that they had already lost the gift that was Harry James Potter.

For the remainder of the week Harry refused to touch or even look at his wand. The instrument remained sitting on the desk, where it had been originally placed by Severus. By the second class they had together, Snape had decided that if the boy was not going to willingly learn the magic he was trying to teach him, he would learn the fine art of pleasuring his bonded. Harry's screams were silenced and Snape attempted to force himself on the boy orally. He learned that was a bad idea as Harry bit him in a very private place.

Flitwick refused after the second uneventful class on Thursday to even attempt to teach Harry again, Minerva agreed the very next day, both of them stated that the boy was no longer the Harry Potter they knew and they could not teach someone that refused to learn. It was agreed that Severus would take over the charm classes and Mad Eye Moody would take over the Transfiguration class. Mad Eye and Dumbledore took Harry's refusal to do anything, except to read, as a personal challenge. Dumbledore took to giving the non-responsive boy long winded lectures on duty and doing what was needed for the Greater Good. Moody on the other hand, after the weekend class was no better than the class during the week, took to painfully cursing Harry.

This treatment would become the norm for Harry whenever he was in a class with the old Auror. Snape began the same treatment the next day. By Monday of the third week, Harry had several new scars, burns and general body aches.

_**Week Three**_

The greatest thing that Harry could remember about the third week was the pain. It finally came to a head on Saturday when Mad Eye '_**accidently**_' broke both his legs with a set of punishment spells. Even with the pain Harry was in, he refused to make a sound. It was only when he passed out after the third attempt by Moody to make him stand that the old man realized about the broken bones.

Harry's legs were set and healed by Severus almost as quickly as it would have been with Madam Pomfrey. The small amount of Skele-grow that was required to help heal the bones was not nearly as painful as the speech he was given by Dumbledore.

What Harry did not know was that evening the old Headmaster and Snape decided that it was best if Harry began receiving letters and other correspondence from his '_**friends**_'. That idea would soon backfire on them as well.

_**Week Four**_

Early Monday morning Harry received a letter each from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Without opening them Harry shredded them and then burned them in the fireplace. Tuesday he again received more letters and again shredded them. On Wednesday, he at first thought he had gotten the idea across to Hermione and Ginny, when only a letter arrived from Ron.

He found out he was wrong later that morning. Moody hit him with a combination of Diffindo, Confringo and Depulso, The severing charm, the blasting curse and the banishing charm. Needless to say, Harry woke up in Snape quarters with a headache.

In the brief moment that he was aware, he also noticed that owls had delivered two scarlet envelopes that held Howlers. In that next instant he was blasted by the voices of Hermione and Ginny yelling at the same time. The colophony of sound was enough to make Harry's headache that much worse. With a silent flick of his wrist, Harry destroyed both offensive correspondences with a blast of unfocused magic.

Harry did not know that the room had a portrait in it and said portrait that reported the incident to the Headmaster immediately. Dumbledore decided that he needed to relax some of Harry's restrictions or the castle and himself could be damaged by the resulting magical release.

That Thursday, Harry was allowed outside the castle to spend some time flying. It was that day that Harry learned two valuable lessons, the wards of Hogwarts protected it even in the sky and the bracelets would electrocute him if he tried to escape. Harry was also given unrestricted access to the student's potion lab and classroom. By Friday afternoon, Harry had prepared a potion and hidden two vials of it in the desk he had been given. The potion was a clear, tasteless, odorless poison known as Assassin's glory.

Friday night Harry poured on of the vials of poison into Severus' favorite decanter of Elvin Mead. He did not have long to wait as fifteen minutes later Snape skulked into the room. The older man was growing tired of '_**Potter's**_' imprisonment almost as much as Harry was, or so the snarky man though. He would quickly find out that was far from the truth.

Moments after entering the room, Snape was pouring himself a large tumbler of the Elvin Mead. Just as the glass reached his lips Harry shrieked in pain. Almost immediately the scream turned into a sob filled whimper and Harry began rolling on the floor whispering to himself. It was immediately obvious that the Vassal Binds were punishing him for something. It only took the briefest thought for Snape to think, 'I wonder…'

The next moment Snape's thought was confirmed as he again lifted the tumbler toward his mouth and Harry again screamed. 'The boy attempted to poison me!' Snape thought both in anger and fear. 'If the boy resorts to poison then he is willing to do almost anything.' He then put the tumbler in the kitchenette sink and hurried to tell Dumbledore. He never noticed that Harry had become even more despondent and if he had the murmured words would have chilled him to the bone, "my turn now…my turn now".

Just as the snarky man reached the gargoyle guardian of the headmaster's office, he realized and mumbled, "Damn that was one hundred and fifty year old mead."

After the revelation to Dumbledore and the hurried meeting afterward, they agreed that things for Harry had to change or he would never be willing to fight for them. Little did they realize that it was a month too late for that realization.

_**Week Five**_

On Monday, after a second round of Howlers, which included one from Molly Weasley as well as Hermione and Ginny, Harry had enough. The Howlers had given Harry an idea. Now that he was allowed to send and receive mail, he had some letters to write.

First he wrote three identical Howlers to the women, which he ended by telling them that since he was a prisoner and would be for the remainder of his life, he no longer had need for friends or even family, for them to shut the hell up and leave him alone. Those he sent with Hedwig, suspecting that she would be monitored more so than any of the other owls in the owlery.

He then wrote a letter to Goblins sealing his vaults from all withdrawals, even his Hogwarts tuition, unless he was personally present. If he was going to be a prisoner, he was not going to pay for his imprisonment. He then sent along a set of letters that would be held by Gringotts until his death, or he personally came to the bank and changed the order. Each of those letters was sent by a separate owl, in hopes that at least some of them would get through. He would never find out but all the letters made it to their destination without being interfered with.

On Thursday his luck changed when Snape went to Diagon Alley in an attempt to withdraw some Galleons from his '_Husband's_' vault. The goblins snarled at the potion master and told him that they did not care if the man was 'married' to Mr. Potter, they would not allow him access to any of the Potter vaults without Harry being there in person.

Another hasty meeting was held between Dumbledore and Snape. In it they decided that it was best if they allowed Harry to travel to Diagon Alley to change that restriction and it would be for the best that he was given his wand back full time.

It was also agreed that Snape would attempt to make the interactions more romantic to help the boy overcome his issues. Snape began planning a romantic dinner that would happen the next Monday evening.

_**Week Six**_

Severus was worried, for the first time since they were bonded Harry had not screamed or cried while they had sex, nor did he flee to the bathroom to be sick. He was absolutely still, if it was not for the slight movement that showed he was breathing there would have been none. Not even an elevated heart or breathing rate one would associate with the after-effects of having sex. It was most disturbing to the older man.

He then thought of a way of getting a response from Harry. He paced into the common room and quickly returned with Harry's wand in hand.

"It has been decided that you should have your wand with you at all times now." He began. "You are also going to be allowed to go to Hogsmead when not in your training sessions." He paused as he watched Harry turn over and take the wand from his hands. "Plan to travel with me to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies on Thursday."

Harry nodded mutely.

Severus then turned and headed to the bathroom to shower. When he returned to the room with a towel around his waist he was surprised to see Harry with his wand to his temple. Before he could do anything, Severus heard a spell cast that would forever scar the man.

"_**Bombarda Maxima!**_" Harry screamed, say the first words in almost 6 weeks. The ultimate blasting spell lurched from his wand and instantly struck the head that the wand was touching. The resulting explosion not only rocked the castle but forever burned into the potions master's mind. Harry's head exploded all over the bed and wall of the bedroom. Harry Potter had killed himself.

_**Destruction**_

The moment that Harry's life ended, the magic in three letters activated and they were sent out by three owls owned by Gringotts. The first letter traveled the shortest distance, down the alley to the offices of the Daily Prophet. The second letter headed to the secret lair of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort. The third letter traveled the furthest; it was to Dumbledore, simply addressed as 'Headmaster- Hogwarts'.

Each of the letters was identical in every way:

_**My name is Harry James Potter,**_

_**I am writing this because I have taken my own life. Why? You might ask.**_

_**Simple, at the end of the last school year I came to the understanding that I would have to fight the man known as Voldemort and one of us would end up killing the other. I did not want to die, at that time, I wanted to live. So I planned to take this summer and learn the Muggle fighting skill known as Martial Arts, but my plans were destroyed and so was my life.**_

_**Not by the man or even his followers, but by the man who claims to led the light. Dumbledore forced me to into a '**__**vinculum matrimonium' **__**with a man that I hate, Professor Severus Snape. Never once did he ask if I was even attracted to my own sex, which I am not. He also placed **__**Vassal Binds**__** on my arms forcing me to live in just a few rooms inside Professor Snape's quarters. Since the time of my binding I have been daily raped, two or more times each day and I was forced to attend training classes where I was cursed if I did not do as I was told.**_

_**Why was all this done? Apparently Dumbledore felt I was disobeying him and still needed to learn how to fight Voldemort, even though I told him I QUIT.**_

_** Now you all must live with the results**_

_** Harry James Potter**_

Two days later, Dumbledore and Snape were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and the rest of the British Wizarding World surrendered to Voldemort.__


End file.
